Days of my Life
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: imported from my other account, EdwardIsMyFutureHusband.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I grabbed my books from my locker and went to biology. We all had a

laptop in front of us and there was a website on the board. "Go to http://departments

., read the page, and take notes (**A.N. It's a real**

**website**)." Mr. Varner said. I went to the website and read the page for half an hour. I learned

that if one identical twin is bipolar, the other twin has a 79% chance of having a mood disorder.

Then, the bell rang. I hopped up and ran to trigonometry. I had to take notes on a 20 minute

lecture. I ditched chemistry to read the latest issue of Tiger Beat magazine (**A.N. It's a real magazine**)

in my car (**A.N. picture of Bella's car on profile**). While I walked to my car, I saw a new silver Volvo

parked next to my car. In the driver's seat was a boy with amber hair and green eyes. I hopped itno my

car and started reading. Apparently, Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez were going out.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for lunch. I ran inside and got my lunch. I sat

next to my shopaholic match-maker of a friend, Alice. "Who is that?" I asked Alice while pointing at

the kid with green eyes and amber hair. "That's Edward." she said. I got up to throw my arbage away,

but I tripped. I got up, picked up my garbage and threw it , I went to my locker, grabbed my

books, and went to class. In history, we were studying WWII. It's amazing how Hitler took public

speaking lessons from a Jew but killed 6 million Jews!

I walked to gym, but tripped. Before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms grab me.

When our skin touched, I felt a static tingle go through my body. I stood up and turned around to see

my saviour. It was Edward. "Thanks," I said while blushing. "You're welcome." I walked away blushing

and got in the gym.

Phy Ed was a nightmare. We played badminton. I tried to hit the birdie, but I hit my forehead and

Mike's shoulder but missed the birdie.I sat out for the rest of the game.

When school was over, I went to Alice's house. She had me play 'Bella Barbie' for 3 hours. 'Bella Barbie'

is when I play a life-size human Barbie for Alice. I ended up in a beautiful blue gown (**A.N. picture on profile**).

I ran downstairs and saw Edward reading on the couch. He looked up and looked at me. "You're beautiful, Bella!"

"Thanks," I said while blushing, "I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and changed into my jeans and shirt.

I ran back downstairs. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure. What movie?" "I don't really care." I said.

Edward picked _Romeo and Juliet _and put it in the DVD player. We watched about half an hour of the movie and fell asleep

in each other's arms. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I sat in my car listening to Debussy for the whole morning. When

it was time to go in for lunch, I walked in. I saw a new girl staring at

me when I got my lunch. I started eating. When I was done, I was about to

get up and throw my garbage out, when I saw the new girl trip. When she got

up, I threw my garbage away. _Your girl is very clumsy, _I thought to myself.

I followed her to phy ed. Before she got to the door, she tripped, I caught

her. When our skin touched, a static electricity went through my body. She

stood up and turned around. She blushed. "Thank you." she said. "You're welcome..."

I said. "Bella," she told me. "You're welcome, bella." I corrected myseslf.

She blushed again and walked away. I walked to my English class and sat through

a boring lecture. _I wish my Bella was here, _ I thought, _No! BAD EDWARD!!! She_

_doesn't even like you._

I went home and sat on the couch. Alice was home. I read my book for 30

minutes, but stopped when I heard someone at the foot of the stairs. I looked

up and saw Bella. She was BEAUTIFUL!!! She wore a blue gown and matching shoes.

"You look beautiful!" I complimented her. She blushed and thanked me, then ran

upstairs. She came down a few minutes later, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Do you

wanna watch a movie?" she asked me. "Sure. What movie?" "I don't really care." she

said. I picked _Romeo and Juliet _ and put it in. We watched it for about 30 minutes

and fell asleep in each other's arms. That was the first night I dreamt about Bella

Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I woke up and found Edward awake. "How did you sleep?" he asked. "Good. You?" I said.

"Great." he replied, his stomach growling. "I'll make breakfast." I announced. He smiled. I hopped

up and made omelets. When I was done, I woke Alice up. She came downstairs and started eating.

She took one bite of the omelet and said "This is GREAT, Bella!" I blushed and thanked her. After

everybody finished eating, Alice and I got dressed. Afterwards, Edward got dressed. While Alice put

makeup on, Edward asked me "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight, at _Bella Luna_?" I blushed

and agreed. "Just a minute," I said before running upstairs to Alice. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess What!"

I squealed quietly. " What?" Alice asked. "Edward asked me to dinner!" I announced proudly. She squealed.

"You can give me a makeover closer to dinner." I said seriously. She pouted. I brushed my hair and headed home.

When I got there, I read _Wuthering Heights_. When I finished, I changed into a beautiful white dress cut just below

my knees and wore white flats with it. I brushed my hair, but stopped when I heard the doorbell. It was Edward. I

opened the door. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded as he led me to his Volvo. He got the door for me and I sat down.

He closed my door and hopped in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove us to the restaurant. On our way,

I said "So, do you play an instrument?" He nodded and said "I play piano and I write my own music." I smiled and

said "I need to hear you play sometime." "Fine by me." He parked and got out to get the door for me. I got out and\

he closed the door and we walked in, holding each other's hand.

When we got in, I told the waitress "Table for 2." She gave us a table and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Coke," I said. Edward ordered a Coke. She ran off to get our drins while we talked. We had a LOT in common.

When she came back, we ordered. Edward ordered the chicken fetuccini and I ordered the mushroom ravioli. While

she got our drinks, Edward asked me " Would you like to be my girlfriend, officially?" "Of course, Edward." I replied.

" I love you." he said. I was shocked." Sorry..." he started apologizing, but I cut him off. "It's okay, Edward. I love you too."

I said. The food arrived and we ate. We talked more.

**EPOV**

When we finished eating, I paid for the food, even though Bella wanted to help. I walked her to the car and opened her door.

I got in and drove her home. When we got there, we both got out. Before she went in, her lips crashed into mine. She wrapped

her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me. We broke apart too early and I said "Goodnight, love." She said "Good

night, Edward. I love you." "As I love you." When she got into her house, I got into my car and drove home. I thought _YES!!!_

_SHE LOVES ME!!!!!! _

When I got home, I ran to my piano, took out some blank sheet music and started writing a new song for bella, thinking _I hope_

_she likes it. _When I wrote enough, I laid down in my bed and fell asleep to freams of Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I woke up and called Edward right after I brushed my teeth and my hair and got dressed.

(Bella/_**Edward**_)

_**Hello?**_

Hey, Edward. Can I come over?

_**Sure, love. You should meet my family.**_

Okay, Edward.

_**Bye, love. See you soon.**_

Bye, Edward.

**EPOV**

"Hey guys!" I shouted. Everybody ran down the stairs saying "What!?" "Bella's coming over to meet you guys."

I announced. Everyone smiled. "Well, we can't wait to meet her." Esme said. _I can't wait to see Bella, _I thought.

**BPOV**

I got out of my car and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, I saw Edward. He greeted me and I walked in.

The oldest of the family both walked up to me and said "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." "It's nice to meet you, too,

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I replied. "Please call us Carlisle and Esme." they said at the same time. The biggest of the kids

stepped up to me and caught me in a vice-tight bear hug. "Can't...Breathe!" I gasped. He laughed and set me down,

saying "I'm Emmett." The blonde boy shook my hand and said "I'm Jasper." The blonde girl said "I'm Rosalie." The pixie

girl said "I think you know who I am." "Yes I do, Alice." I replied. "Nice to meet you all!" I said enthusiastically. Edward

excused us and led me to the music room. He sat down in front of the piano and played. It was beautiful! When he was

done, I said "It was beautiful, Edward!" He chuckled and thanked me. "Can you tell Emmett to lay off the bear hugs?"

I asked him. He started laughing, then said "I'll try." He asked me out on another date for that night. I agreed and headed

home. I got into another dress that was pink and cut just above my ankles, with pink heels. I got out and stepped outside

to see Edward waiting. I walked to his car and got in. He drove me to _Bella____Luna. _


End file.
